The Unexpectedness of High School
by Aqua-panda
Summary: Meet Amber, alone and has recently moved to Death City and is currently going to Death High School. She meets (by unexpected) Death the Kid and his friends. Amber is soon accepted to their group much to the jealousy of some. The school hosts a music competition when disaster strikes and their group falls apart. Who will be there to pick up the pieces? And will Kid and his group win
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater Alt.

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater except for Amber.

Me: My first soul eater story! Yay!

Pause

Amber: Umm we'll just get started..*looks down to where I was standing* are you okay aquapanda..?

_I can't sleep…_ I sighed rolling over and was now staring at the ceiling of my room. It's..I turned and glanced at my digital clock with red glowing numbers. It's 1 am.

I hugged my pillow. Tomorrow will be Monday, a new day in a new week. Another day of being trapped within the torturous place called school. To be specific, _high school._ I started hitting myself with the pillow.

whump

It would've been fine.

WHUMP

If I didn't have to move.

WHUMP!

If I didn't have to move schools.

_**WHUMP!**_

If I made friends.

If my mum and dad would return from their business trip.. I stopped hitting myself with the fluffy object and closed my eyes.

I hate being alone, but it will have to make do with for a while…

Next morning..

Why did I wake up last night?! Especially how when I finally felt my eyes closed my alarm woke me up! I thought to myself irritated feeling my eyes wanting to close..sleep…

NO! My eyes snapped open. No I will not sleep on the cold hard sidewalk. _But it looks so comfortable now.._

I shake my head, my hair slapping my face. I'm going to crazy. I see Death High School and I could feel my hands tighten on the straps of my bag which was drooping down slightly.

A black limousaine drives, soon passing me, sleek black, looking as though it has just been waxed this morning. It was obvious who was in there.

Death the Kid and the Thompson sisters.

Popular students. The Thompson sisters consisted of Liz (Elizabeth) and Patty (Patricia) who were sisters and were really pretty. They were very close to Death the Kid making rumours flying if Death the Kid was going out with one of them.

Death the Kid. Son of the principal of the school. His dad also owns a franchise of hotels and such. He was rich. He had smarts, he was atlethic, he had looks. He had everything a girl could possibly want.

He was _perfect._

And that annoyed me to no end. How could life give so much to one person and so little to another?! I could feel my eyes closing and for some reason I let it..

I could feel myself hit the ground and everything went blurry..I could hear a slam and someone along with people behind them running to me.

My eyes struggled to keep open but it was blurry. Someone with golden eyes and black hair with white stripes marked on the hair was looking straight at me.

"Are you okay?!"

"yes…" I mumbled before I felt myself black out.

Me: and that's it for the first chapter! How did you guys like it? Review and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or it's characters except for my OC Amber

a/n: Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating this story in...a year...as I lost my password and it didn't work when I had reseted it and also I forgot how to update stuff.

Yeah I'm an idiot, I know. Sorry for the late-extremely update- and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 2

I heard something drip. I guess that was what awoke me. My eyes fluttered open and squinted at the glare of light that nearly burned my eyeballs. I knew well enough I was lying on a bed with it's sheets tucked in tightly around me.

Okay, Amber, take deep breathes, I told myself then growled.

I don't have time to take deep breathes! I sat up and pulled out the trap like sheets.

"You're awake!" I turned and saw Nygus, the school nurse, giving me a smile. She passes me a cup of water, "drink this."

I cupped my my hands around the plastic cup and mumbled, "thank you." I took a sip from it as my eyes surveyed the room. White walls. White bed sheets. White curtains. I put the cup on the bedside table which was made out of wood. Pretty much the only pop of colour in this dreary room.

"You gave us quite a shock just now," Nygus continued as she fixed my sheets, not tucking them in too tightly as before. My eyes darted across the room, realising Nygus had said, "us."

"Us?" I asked her questioningly turning to the lady who gave me a grin, drawing back the curtains, revealing Death the Kid and the Thompson sisters, all giving me smiles.

""Yes, if it weren't for these students who knew what would have happened to you!"

I gave them a small smile, "thank you very much." Inside me however, my heart was beating fast and I could feel myself on the verge of hyperventilating. This was bad. No, getting a C on a test was bad. Getting a cut was bad. No this was worse. As the trio gave me a questionably smile, I could feel my thoughts pummel through was beyond bad.

_\\_\\_

"So what class are you in?" The golden eyed boy asked me, obviously not aware of the stares we were receiving from students in the hallway. I looked at my boots, eyes planted on the ground as I tried to not roll my eyes. My shoulder bag swaying from my shoulder.

"Your class," I replied and silently added, for two years now..

"Is that so?" Kid asked, surprise buried deep in his voice. I bit my lip and my heart felt lighter when I saw ourselves nearing 's class.

"Um thanks again.." I said when we reached the door of the class,"for saving me.." I added. Patty laughed and hugged me, "it's okay Amber~! That's what friends are for~~~" my eyes widened in shock. Not just because Patty was hugging but also because she said we were friends, I glanced at Liz and Kid who gave me smiles.

I patted Patty on the back, as bitterness began to build up within me.

We aren't friends..I thought to myself as we walked into class, Kid explaining to Dr,Stein on why we were late. Taking my seat in the middle row, sitting next to Gray who was sort of my friend. We acknowledged each other but we didn't speak unless we had to. My eyes rested on Kid and Liz and Patty who sat with Soul Eater, Maka Albarn, Black star and Tsubaki.

I took out my exercise book as I began to hurriedly jot down the notes that scrawled on the board.

We'll never be friends

I sat on the staircase, my lunch bag balancing on my lap. I didn't see the point in eating in the cafeteria. It was loud and noisy. And lonely..

Not that I care, I hurriedly thought to myself as I opened my bag and took out leftovers from yesterday. "Yo, Amber." I turned and saw Gray who gave me a small wave. I raised a questioning eyebrow at the black haired silver eyed boy.

"I heard Death the Kid saved you from the pits of the cold hard cement," he said as he went down the stairs until he was in the same stairs as me. I rolled my eyes and held back a snort.

"He would have done that to anyone," I said as I take a bite of the leftovers I packed. Gray sat down next to me, glancing at me f, the corners of his eyes.

"How cliche," he commented, turning back to the empty hallway. I nearly choked on my food.

"Excuse me?" I asked, or rather demanded,wiping my mouth. He turned back to me giving me a smirk, "you heard me."

"The main guy saves the girl. The girl's friend comes up to her and ask what's all that about and the girl will pretty much say, "he would have done that to anyway." Next thing you know, BAM, the girl falls in love the main guy and the main guy loves the girl. And all this crazy drama happens." Gray said to me. I blinked. This has to be most he's said to me in all these years we've acknowledged each other. He also said the friend word.

"We're friends?" I asked, pointing to me. Gray rolled his silver glinted eyes at me and sighed, "I tell you all about these sudden things and you ask me the ordinary stuff from the lot. Figured should start acting like a friend. I thought you'd make friends throughout the year. Looks like I was wrong."

I stuffed my container into the paper bag, losing my appetite, "yeah and you're also wrong about the falling in love thing, seriously how many high school movies and books have you read?"

"Please, I have a younger sister who's obsessed with this stuff, and you'll never know." He stood up and brushed the dirt from his black jeans, as if on cue, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. He climbed up the stairs to the top and stopped as he reached the last stop, turning to me he gave me a smirk.

"That's the unexpectedness of high school."


End file.
